A little Niffmas One Shot
by Andriia
Summary: I suck at titles :D And at writing a summary too ;D But you should know, that this is fluffy :


_Before you start reading, Hello :) This is a little Christmas One-Shot of Niff, fluffy and cute. I want to say sorry for mistakes and grammar in it, because English is not my motherlanguage and I try to do my best but I sometimes mess up the tenses or vocabulary. I am really sorry for that! I wrote this, because I wanted to get myself into Christmas- mood. It's the first year where I live, that there has been no snow before Christmas- without snow, no Christmas-feeling for me x( I mean there is one day left to hope for snow, but I gave up my hopes already. I can't remember a Christmas without having snow before! I can't believe it's christmas eve tomorrow! But writing this one made my day a little bit brighter and more christmasy :) Enjoy everyone!  
><em>

It was only a few days before Christmas, as Nick sat alone in the dormroom he shared with his best friend Jeff. Because he had nothing better to do, Nick decided to watch a movie, ending up with "The Lion King". He cuddled into a blanket, a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in it in his hands. Nick loved evenings like this. They made him relax and forget for a few hours, that he was in love with his best friend, what he definitely shouldn't be. You wonder why? Oh he had a few reasons.

First of all Nick didn't want to mess up the relationship they had. The guys were best friends for over years and Jeff often called Nick a brother. And we all know that you are not supposed to fall in love with your 'brother'.

The second reason was, that Jeff was straight. He even had a girlfriend. They dated over 4 months now and the blonde guy seemed to be happy with her.

And the third reason, why they shouldn't be together was, that Jeff didn't even know, that Nick was gay. The shorter boy was to scared to tell anyone, he didn't even come out to his parents yet. It's been his little secret since the day, he first found out, that he felt about guys, like he should have felt about girls.

It was when Timon and Pumba started to sing "Hakuna Matata" and Nick silently lip-synced the words, that the door of the room opend and Jeff stormed in, a expression of anger and pain on his face. He started taking his pillow and throwing it against the wall, before falling onto the bed and burying his face in his hands.

"What the heck, dude?" Nick watched him in suprise and paused the film. It broke his heart when he realized that Jeff was sobbing.

"She betrayed me!" Nick barely understood what Jeff said, but when he realized his words, he put the cup away and went over to his bed.

Jeff noticed Nick sitting next to him on the mattress, but he didn't care. Tears ran down his cheeks and he didn't want Nick to see him this way- he didn't want Nick to think, that he was weak. He felt the touch of Nicks hand on his shoulder, stroking his back to calm him down.

"I am so sorry!", Nick whispered. He never liked Jeff's girlfriend, because he had feelings for the blonde boy too and he always hoped that they would break up one day, but as he saw his best friend lying on the bed and sobbing, he immediately regreted his thoughts. He didn't want to see Jeff that broken, because it hurt him too.

When Jeff calmed down, Nick offered him to watch the movie together. Jeff agreed and both boys went over to Nicks bed. Nick played the movie from the begining and sat next to Jeff. His heart was racing, as he observed the blonde, his face only lightend by the light of the TV. When Jeff started to cuddle into Nick, the shorter boy shyly wrapped an arm around his best friends shoulder. In the past they did this all the time to comfort themselves, but they stopped, when Jeff got his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Jeff looked up at Nick, striking his dark hair out of his eyes. Nick shivered at the touch of Jeff's hand and hoped he didn't notice.

"Why are you asking?" Nick was suprised by Jeff's question, because obviously he wasn't the one breaking up with his girlfriend because she betrayed him.

"Because you tremble a little!" Jeff explained. Nick blushed and looked at the TV. How should he explain to Jeff, that he only trembled because of his touch. Jeff noticed Nicks insecurity and sat up, cupping the other boys face with his hands.

"You know, just because I have some major heartache right now doesn't mean that you can't come to me with your problems anymore! I'll always be there for you!" Jeff was so close to Nicks face, forcing him to look right into his eyes.

_I could kiss him right now. It would be so easy. I can't do it. It would ruin everything we had and then we'd both be heartbroken. But my heart already breaks everytime I see him, because I know that he will never be mine._

That was, when Nick couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears started running down his cheeks and he sobbed, just like Jeff before. For a second, Jeff was slightly confused, but then he hugged Nick really tight.

Nick cried into Jeffs shoulder, whispering the words so quietly, that Jeff barely understood them. "I am gay!"

For a second Jeff froze, which made Nick sob even more.

_Now he hates me because I am gay and he doesn't even know that I love him._

It only took the end of Nicks thoughts, when Jeff hugged him even tighter and gently striked his back.

"It's okay Nicky!", he whispered. He felt the shorter boy relax in his arms, but still didn't let go of him. "You have any crush you want to tell me about?" Jeff chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" Nick backed away from Jeff. The blonde had a big smile on his face, which confused Nick even more. He cupped Nicks face with his hands and leaned towards his best friend. His breath tickled Nicks cheeks, as he spoke the following words: "I don't think it's funny. I am just happy, because there is something I wanted to do since a really long time."

Before Nick understood the meaning of Jeffs words, he found the lips of his best friend gently brushing his own. Nick moaned in the kiss. He could feel his body shaking. He had often imaginationed kissing Jeff, but to taste him and feel his soft lips seemed to overwhelme him.

"What the heck, dude?" he asked breathless, as Jeff chuckled. "You know I've been waiting to do that since forever, Nicky. I just wanted to wait until you finally realize that you are gay and tell me."

"But... but you had girlfriends before!"

Jeff smirked. "Because I like both, silly!" He pinched Nicks cheek, before giving him another short kiss on the lips. "I like you Nicky, more than I ever liked any other person."

"I like you too!" Nick blushed, as he spoke the words out loud. This was so unexpected that he didn't know what to do. Jeff noticed Nicks insecurity and couldn't stop thinking, how cute he thought this was. He gently wrapped an arm around his best friend (and probably boyfriend now, who knew?) and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Relax Nicky, we take it slow, I promise. Now lets watch the movie, huh?"

Nick nodded and cuddled into Jeffs arm. "Best Christmas ever!", he whispered to himself. Jeff heard the words and had to smile again. _Nick is right, _he thought to himself. _All I wanted for Christmas was him and Santa made my wish come true!_

_And before I go, I wanted to wish you all Merry Christmas :)  
><em>


End file.
